


Krampus and the good boy

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Trauma, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dom rey, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Krampus - Freeform, Krampus Rey, Light Bondage, Mischief making Ben, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Sub Ben Solo, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is the village Krampus.  There's one boy that always caught her eye but was never naughty enough for her to take.  Now as an adult he makes mischief to get her attention.  Rey decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Reylodazzle





	Krampus and the good boy

She had watched many of the children of the village grow over the years. If they were smart, they feared her. However, there was one boy, with pale skin and dark curls that would peek at her from under the covers when she would peer into his window. He was braver than most of the well-behaved children. She would waggle her large tongue at him and rattle her chains, but he would not hide from her. 

She would grin to herself as she would search through the rest of the village, searching for naughty children. She was often successful, some of them she even remembered well. There was a snotty little thing named Hux and a rather tall brat named Phasma. Those two were thick as thieves by the time she delivered them to Plutt, they would make great mischief makers for him. 

However, she couldn’t help but be drawn to the quiet boy under the covers, at first it was mere curiosity. As he grew older and turned into a man it evolved into something else. However, as he grew, he became bolder, his temper flared, and he would have been a prime candidate for her to take if he were younger. 

It was again her Krampus night, her cloven hoof making strange juxtapositions in the snow with her clawed foot as she searched window to window, house to house. It was at the clearing near a little farmhouse, that she saw him. Her dark-haired boy, now a man making mischief by trying to tip over an outhouse.

She smirked to herself and decided to have a little game. Her basket was empty of children, they had been uncommonly good this year it had seemed. Either way, it would be worth it to go back empty handed if she could treat herself a little. 

A Krampus had to eat after all.

Her chains clanked and her tongue slithered with the things she wanted to do to the man who was standing in front of her. He seemed a bit old to acting so childish and she walked slowly up to him, not wanting to startle her quarry.

“Young man.” She cooed, and to her surprise he didn’t startle. Just turned and looked at her appraisingly before going back to his task.

She smirked, the point of one of her sharp teeth poking into her lip, she could feel her skin prickle under her black fur in anticipation, even her nipples tightened and pebbled with want. She was at risk of being very disappointed indeed, if she couldn’t get her way. 

“You are being very naughty and if you keep it up you ought to be punished.” She told him, as she watched him work. She could see his muscles working under his shirt and she wondered what it would look like without the obstruction. 

“Is this what it took?” He turned to her in huff, he was resplendent in his anger and it did nothing to restrain her arousal. 

“I think you need to be more clear,” she replied. He was going to be a challenge, and she couldn’t wait.

“For you to take me? Take me away from here?” He shouted at her and his hands gestured around them, his eyes were wet with the threat of tears.

“You were not naughty before. I only take bad children.” She said calmly.

“If I wasn’t bad than why did my parents neglect me, why was I haunted by voices?”

She was caught off guard, she didn’t have an answer. No wonder her poor boy was not afraid of her, he thought she’d be a refuge. 

Maybe she still could be. 

“You can come with me now,” she offered. She wasn’t planning on a long-term situation, but she was not opposed to one. 

He looked at her wide-eyed as if he couldn’t believe what she had told him.

“Well, come along. Hop on my sled, but you’ll pick your own switch for your insolence tonight.” She said, turning abruptly to walk back to the village entrance.

She didn’t turn back but rather heard the crunch of snow behind her and she wondered if he was continuing his prank or following after her. She smiled to herself when she heard the puffs of labored breaths and hurried footsteps as he came up next to her. 

“Will this do?” He asked her, showing her a long thin branch.

She glanced at it and nodded. It would do very well for her intended purposes. When they got to the sled, she had him sit on the back, and hold onto her empty basket.

“Now, hold on and at no point are you to get off this sled. I cannot be held responsible for what may happen if you do.” Rey told him sternly. It was then that she realized she had never caught his name.

“My name is Rey.” She told him with a tone of expectation.

“Ben.” He said, adjusting himself on the sled. She nodded it was fitting for him.

She got on the front of the sled gave it a push down the slight hill and it moved of its own accord back to her home through the forest. The cold night air going through her short layer of fur. As they moved through the forest, there were places she had to duck to keep her horns from tangling in the branches.

Dawn was approaching as they made it to her small cottage. She got off the sled and nodded for her companion to follow her. She entered the home and she watched as he took in the place, the high ceilings, the loft above where her bed was, the stove and sink with the hand pump to bring water into the home. 

She was really quite pleased with her simple dwelling. She had been an orphan as a child, scavenging in the streets of the village. As she got older, she became bolder and would wander into the forest for food or other goods to sell at the market. But on one fateful day the forest decided that she would not be returning to the village, at least not without a price to pay. It was then she was turned into the Krampus and was tasked with bringing Plutt minions every winter. 

Rey checked the pot over the fire and noted that the stew she had started when she left was done. She pulled it off and dished up a bowl offering it to Ben. He took it and she dished up one for herself before they sat down to eat. 

“This is where you live?” He asked her, still looking around.

“Yes.” She was uncertain whether or not she should be defensive.

“I don’t know what I expected…” He said, his forehead furrowed in thought. “Some dark fairy cave or something.” He said with a bit of a smirk before he bit into his stew.

She huffed a laugh at the shared thought.

The ate quietly and when they were done, she put the dishes in the sink. 

“Did you bring your switch?” She asked him and he blinked and nodded before plucking it out of her basket. 

“Good. Now Ben, you have been very naughty, and I think you deserve a lashing.” She said thoughtfully as she examined the thin piece of wood. It was bendy and long, quite perfect for what she wanted. 

“I’m not a lecher and if at any point you feel that your punishment is no longer fitting you must tell me and I’ll return you to the village,” she said firmly.

He looked wide eyed and shook his head. “I don’t wish to go back there. I want to stay with you.”

“You wish to be my demon bride then? If you stay in the forest too long, you’ll turn, just like me.”

She didn’t know if that was true. The forest was fickle in who it picked and for what purposes, but she needed him to understand the weight of his decisions. She wasn’t a monster after all.

“I want to stay.” He said it firmly and resolute but couldn’t hide the nervous tremble of his plush lips. 

“Fine.” She got up, switch in hand. “I want you to disrobe and stand facing the wall, palms against the wall.” He blushed furiously and she wondered if he was as pure as the fallen snow outside, a blushing virgin sacrificed to the demon of the night. It was fitting and she could feel arousal pool in her belly at the thought of teaching him. 

His skin was pale and dotted with moles. His cock hung heavy between his thighs and her long tongue twitched with want. He was well muscled, and she watched as they flexed and moved under the skin and it made her want to sink her teeth in, but maybe another time. 

Instead, her chains coiled and slithered to keep him in place and despite being startled by their movements he accepted them and relaxed minutely as they coiled around his wrists and ankles.

“I’m going to give you ten lashings. You are going to count them out or I’m going to start over.” She told him firmly to which he nodded.

She stood behind him, taking in his broad back and narrow hips before striking him. His cheeks flinched and she saw the pink line from where the stick hit his flesh.

“One.” He grunted out.

“Good boy.” She praised unable to stop the gentle caress of her hand along the welt. He sucked in a breath and before she could get too distracted, she struck again.

“Two.” She smiled pleased at his compliance and struck again.

“Three.” He gasped out she had used a bit more force.

“Good.” She said, not wanting him to be discouraged.

She did three more in quick succession and was pleased by his response. He was making it clear why she never needed to take him as a child, he was good at following instruction even if it pained him.

“Good boy.” She said, a soothing hand going over his back. His face was red and sweat was starting to bead at his temple. “We’re over halfway there.” She said soothingly and he nodded, his throat bobbing with a swallow.

She lightened her strokes for the next two, aiming to give him a bit of relief. He counted them and she could see the muscles of his arms begin to shake.

“Just one more sweet thing.” She cooed before striking firmly, he cried out at the sensation but still counted his number.

“Good, you did so good.” She said, her chains releasing him. His body trembled and she guided him towards the ladder to the bed. She grabbed a pitcher of water and followed up him. 

When he got to the loft he stood still as if awaiting her instruction. He was a quick learner and she appreciated the gift that he was.

“Face down on the bed.” She told him and he complied, relaxing when his body hit the mattress. 

She gave him soothing touches and caresses. When her fingers went through the soft waves of his hair, he tilted toward them like a flower towards the sun.

She nuzzled against him, her nose brushing along the skin of his shoulder before she slid out her tongue to trace the furrow of his spine. He gasped under her and she grinned to herself. She made her way towards the angry pink welts across his buttocks and she traced them as well. She watched each one heal, with the magical properties of her saliva, the welts easing into faint pink lines. Her tongue careful to explore the area thoroughly. Her hands gripped his thighs and nudged them apart so her tongue could slip down between and brush against his cock and testicles. She kissed her way back up his body, unable to deny the urge to nip into his unmarred flesh. Not enough to hurt but enough to leave little dimples in the skin where her teeth had been.

He was a panting mess by the time she told him to roll over, hands fisted in the sheets to keep them still.

“You may touch me if you wish.” She told him eyeing his body as it lay before her like a feast. 

His hands reached out to cup her face and bring it down to him which she obliged.

His mouth pressed against hers and she enjoyed the soft press of his lips and opened-up so, his tongue could explore hers. Her tongue reached out and explored his mouth before she pulled away so she could explore his body more. Her tongue elongating to circle his nipples before she dipped her head to join them. She sucked and nibbled at them and his hands shot to her horns and gripped them. At first, she thought he was going to push her away, but he held her firmly in place as he enjoyed the sensation. Her hand moved to his cock which was now hard and leaking for her. She pumped it in her hand, marveling at the smooth flesh before moving her own hand to her center. 

Her tongue traveled down to wrap itself around his cock and she gave him a mischievous wink when his mouth dropped open in surprise and he bucked up into the sensation. His hands moved from her horns down to her breasts as he became emboldened. 

He cupped and kneaded them before pinching the stiff peak of each nipple. She hummed in delight before releasing his cock and straddling his hips. He bit his lip as she slid herself against his wet cock before sinking down onto him. He hissed and bucked against her, his cock filling her nicely. 

She hummed pleased with the sensation and she leaned over him, he curled up towards her to pull a breast into his mouth. She gasped at the pleasure and clenched around his cock. He whined at the sensation but only moved to switch his attention to the other breast.

She began rocking against him and he seemed eager in meeting her movements. He moved clumsily with his inexperience, but he was eager all the same. She brought her hand to her nub to bring herself to pleasure sensing that he wouldn’t last long, although she doubted it would take long to get him going again. 

She bit her lip as her pleasure rose and coasted and his cock twitched within her, filling her with warmth. She laid down over him and he held her to him, his panting breaths fanning against her forehead. 

“Wow.” Was all he said, and she let out a chuckle before placing a kiss in the center of his chest. 

Yes, he’d make a fine companion. A little house pet for her to keep all to herself to stave off the cold lonely winter.


End file.
